an irreplaceable star
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Jika kau sedang berada di bawah langit penuh gemintang, maka percakapan tentang apa yang akan kaubuka? Tentang cinta, mimpi, kehidupan, kematian, atau ... membuat janji? Oh, bagaimana kalau membuat janji saja? Di bawah lautan gugus bintang, semesta pasti mengabulkan./ "Aku takut. Aku takut kau mati, Deidara."/"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mati."/ RnR? [ for late #JumblingJuly2017 ]


_**disclaimer**_ : _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s)**_ : _canon-sett,_ _ **no plot**_ _, typo(s), crack, and other stuff(s)._

 _ **tiny note**_ : fik ini adalah hasil dari _challenge_ #JumblingJuly2017 di facebook yang berlangsung selama satu bulan tapi saya cuma bikin satu kali di hari pertama dengan tema Rasa Takut :")  
sudah saya _posting_ lebih dulu di wordpress, dan kepikiran buat setidaknya, yah, menuh-menuhin akun ffn yang udah lumutan ini lah :")  
Ini di- _publish_ dengan sedikit editan dari naskah aslinya :'3

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **an irreplaceable star**

 **.**

 **.**

 _life's only beautiful._

 _because it's so fleeting, so transient._

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini, langit cerah, cerah sekali. Sang langit memenuhi diri dengan konstelasi-konstelasi gemintang yang infiniti. Pun dengan sang bulan yang menggantung indah bak mentari, tetapi di malam hari.

Sakura mendongak, demi memandangi cakrawala penuh bintik-bintik sinar. Satu senyum terukir di bibirnya yang ranum. Ada kehangatan yang mendalam saat tumpuk-tumpuk gemintang itu memenuhi mata beningnya. Mengagumi tabur-tabur bintang adalah salah satu hobi si gadis merah jambu.

"Deidara, kau takut mati, tidak?"

Suatu malam, dengan tabur-tabur gemintang yang sama, gadis itu bertanya pada sesosok lelaki yang menemaninya pada pukul dua belas malam.

Si lelaki mengerutkan dahi. "Bukankah pertanyaanmu hanya akan menghancurkan keindahan bintang-bintang yang kaukagumi itu?"

Maka Sakura manyun, lalu mengujar. "Habisnya, cuma aku yang menikmati bintang-bintang itu. Kau lebih dulu merusak suasana dengan mengatakan bintang-bintang itu membosankan."

Deidara memberi tatap tak acuh. "Bintang-bintang itu memang membosankan. Mereka akan diam di situ selamanya. Sama sekali tak bersifat sementara."

Dengan _emerald_ yang memesona, gadis itu mendelik.

"Kecuali bintang-bintang itu saling bertabrakan kemudian meledak, lalu menghilang dalam sekejap, maka bintang-bintang itu akan memiliki keindahan yang tak bisa didefinisikan." Deidara melanjutkan ujarnya, dengan lengkung kurva yang sarat akan kebanggaan terukir di bibir.

Hanya untuk membuat Sakura menghela napas. "Perlu kutambahkan kalimat selanjutnya?"

Deidara menyeringai. "Silakan."

 _Emerald_ Sakura menaut iris langit Deidara lamat-lamat. "Seni adalah ledakan. Sudah benar?"

Tawa Deidara mengudara. "Absolut."

Gadis itu memandangi Deidara selama beberapa detik, untuk memerhatikan lelaki itu tertawa lepas. Sakura suka, suka sekali. Tawa lelaki itu mengadiksi, karena jarang sekali terlihat, pula berakhir sementara. Hanya dengan itu, Sakura akan merasa lebih hidup.

Lebih hidup pada kehidupan yang cepat berlalu ini.

Kemudian, Sakura mencuri beberapa detik lagi, masih untuk memandangi Deidara, tapi kali ini, untuk mengutuki betapa maniaknya lelaki itu dengan seni, serta ledakan. Biar begitu, Sakura tak ambil peduli, apalagi mengambil pusing.

Ia mencintai Deidara, sebagaimana lelaki itu mencintai seninya.

"Jadi," Sakura memulai konversasi lagi, "apa kau takut mati?"

Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin sekali menanyakan satu hal ini pada Deidara meski ia tahu pertanyaan seperti ini hanya akan membuat kilau-kilau bintang di atas sana meredup, bahkan hilang. Padahal akan lebih baik jika ia membicarakan tentang kehidupan yang penuh akan keindahan. Karena tak ada satu entitas pun yang menyukai topik kematian, bahkan malaikat maut sekali pun.

Deidara diam sejenak, sementara mata biru itu menerawang. "Tidak."

Napas Sakura terhenti sesaat. Ia tatap sekali lagi iris langit Deidara yang tampak gelap; mencari-cari kalau-kalau ada titik kebohongan atau manipulatif akan satu jawabnya yang bisa ia temukan di dalam mata itu, namun tidak ada. Sakura tak menemukan sedikit pun getir takut pada mata Deidara, atau hanya sekadar ketaksaan, misalnya.

Tidak ada. Tetap tidak ada.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah tahu, lelaki itu tak takut akan apa pun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Lelaki pirang itu mengembalikan tanya, kali ini melirik pada gadis di sisi.

Gadis merah jambu itu diam. Ia tahu, tahu sekali bahwa ia benar-benar membenci kematian—atau apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kematian. Makin ia dengar jawab-jawab yang Deidara lontarkan, maka makin banyak pula gejolak-gejolak sarat akan absurditas tanpa batas yang memenuhi dada. Seharusnya, Sakura memang tak usah membicarakan hal seperti ini di bawah langit dengan taburan bintang. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura ingin, ia ingin membicarakan hal ini.

Meski ia mengerti sang hati tak mampu mengimbangi.

Sakura menarik napas. "Aku takut," ia menggigiti bibir, "aku takut kalau kau mati, Deidara."

Ada hening beberapa jenak, segera setelah si gadis merah muda menyelesaikan untai kalimatnya.

Baik Deidara maupun Sakura, memiliki pikir-pikir sendiri yang meruak ganas di dalam benak, yang meruak cepat bak kilat.

"Pfft."

Gadis itu memberi tatap tajam.

Deidara terkekeh. "Ah, benarkah? Bukankah kau selalu ingin aku mati? Seperti, 'mati saja sana, Deidara _baka!_ ', begitu?" Satu seringai menggantikan tawa menyebalkannya.

Maka Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, ingin rasanya ia raih bintang-bintang tersebut lalu melemparkan semuanya pada Deidara. Mungkin saja kepala Deidara membutuhkan sedikit pembenahan, dan lemparan beberapa bintang sepertinya bisa membantu.

"Mati saja sana, Deidara." Ujar-ujar refleks dengan cepat meloloskan diri dari bibir kecil si gadis cantik—padahal Sakura tak ingin.

"Nah, 'kan?"

"…"

Diam seribu bahasa adalah satu-satunya hal emas yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini. Ia tak akan bicara lagi, tidak akan, karena lelaki itu hanya akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Sakura tak mau kena darah tinggi di bawah horizon malam penuh dengan bintang yang berkonstelasi. Lagipula, kenapa juga ia harus mengakui bahwa ia takut kehilangan lelaki itu langsung di hadapan si pemilik nama? Padahal Sakura tahu pasti bahwa Deidara adalah laki-laki yang menyebalkan—dengan sikap penuh percaya dirinya itu.

Satu kutuk diberikan lagi oleh si gadis manis.

Brengsek.

Deidara memejamkan mata. "Kalau begitu," ia membuka kembali iris langit tersebut, kemudian menoleh pada si gadis pujaan hati dengan tatap penuh afeksi.

Gadis itu menunggu.

Sebuah senyum miring terpeta rapi di wajah tampan Deidara. Sebuah senyum manis, senyum yang paling Sakura sukai.

"Aku tidak akan mati."

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Haruno Sakura berdiri, tegak, sama sekali bergeming, dengan tatap hijau yang kelam; sekelam langit malam tanpa satu pun bintang.

Tepat di hadapannya adalah sebuah kawah, besar, sangat besar, juga sangat luas, dengan radius sepuluh kilometer, yang ingin sekali Sakura harapkan sebagai sekadar kawah meteor dari salah satu bintang pada konstelasi,

namun Tuhan sama sekali tak mengabulkan satu harap si gadis manis.

" _Aku tidak akan mati._ _"_

Dengan seuntai kalimat penuh janji-janji mengiangi benak, maka Sakura pun memaki—

"Brengsek, Deidara—"

 **Tes.**

"—jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa kautepati—"

 **Tes.**

"—atau sok keren dengan bilang tidak akan mati—"

 **Tes.**

"—atau memberi senyum manis yang membuatku percaya—"

 **Tes.**

"—bahwa kau tidak akan mati! Dasar maniak sialan! Tolol! Bodoh! Brengsek!"

—dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang meruak sempurna dari iris hijaunya yang bening.

Karena pada akhirnya, Deidara pergi. Lelaki itu memilih mati (untuk seni, bukan si gadis tambatan hati). Ia meledakkan diri di pertarungan terakhir.

Ia bilang ia tak takut mati, pada Sakura ia berjanji ia tidak akan mati (akan terus hidup, menjanjikan kehidupan), hingga akhirnya hanya mampu mengingkari ujar-ujar pongahnya pada si gadis cantik.

Sejahat itu.

Yang Reitokaze Deidara lakukan pada Haruno Sakura sejahat itu.

Mungkin Deidara tidak tahu, atau mungkin tak pernah tahu, bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya. Atau mungkin juga Deidara tahu—bisa jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura padanya. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura tak peduli. Ia tak peduli apakah lelaki itu mengetahui perasaannya atau tidak, apakah perasaannya terbalas atau tidak.

Apa yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah Deidara untuk selalu ada di sisi. Seharusnya tak sulit. Seharusnya apa yang ia inginkan tak sulit untuk dikabulkan.

Kalau saja semesta memberi ruang dan waktu kehidupan sedikit lebih banyak lagi.

Agar setidaknya, setidaknya kehidupan ini menjadi jauh lebih indah.

Maka gadis itu menangis, dengan dekap-dekap erat kedua tangan pada diri yang ringkih, dengan isak-isak dan sedu-sedu tinggi (serta gemetar infiniti), memaksa otak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak Deidara yang menjerati tiap-tiap inci pikirnya dengan sadis.

Namun nihil.

Karena bayang-bayang lelaki itu tak pernah pergi, mengakar dengan ganas dalam diri si gadis, menggerogoti jiwa Sakura sedikit demi sedikit.

Karena Sakura tak pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Deidara,

sebesar apa pun kesalahan yang lelaki itu perbuat.

Malam ini, langit cerah, cerah sekali. Sang langit memenuhi diri dengan konstelasi-konstelasi gemintang yang infiniti. Pun dengan sang bulan yang menggantung indah bak mentari, tetapi di malam hari.

Sakura mendongak, demi memandangi cakrawala penuh bintik-bintik sinar. Satu senyum terukir di bibir si gadis.

Senyum pahit, yang sarat akan luka-luka tak bertepi, tiap kali iris hijaunya mengatensi tabur-tabur bintang tersebut.

Tabur-tabur bintang yang hanya akan memberi tabur-tabur memoar tentang Deidara, hingga membentuk konstelasi-konstelasi tanpa batas kulminasi dalam benak-benak si gadis pecinta manis.

Ada miliaran tumpuk gemintang di langit milik alam raya.

Miliaran tumpuk gemintang yang tak akan pernah mampu menggantikan posisi Deidara,

di hati seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura,

sebagai bintang paling indah tanpa tara,

yang menghilang hanya dalam sekejap mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _yes, life's only beautiful._

 _only if you were here with me._

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ halo, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca sampai di sini :3  
fiksi ini saya tulis tanpa ada niat untuk mengambil keuntungan apa pun, fiksi ini juga terinspirasi sedikit dari fiksi **LastMelodya** pada _challenge_ yang sama, dan fiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi (serta untuk kalian yang mungkin menjadi awak dari kapal minor ini) :'3  
namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan demi kelangsungan hidup saya—oke, bukan, bukan. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan demi agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so …_

 _mind to review?_ :'3

 _sincerely,  
_ **Aosei RD.**

 _ps:_ untuk _quote_ yang saya tulis di awal cerita, _quote_ itu saya ambil langsung dari Naruto Shippuden episode 25 kalau-kalau ada yang pernah tahu dan mengira saya plagiat wkwk ( _quote_ itu punya Deidara, _btw_ ). sementara _quote_ di akhir cerita, hasil otak ini sendiri :'3


End file.
